gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Kasta Khan
Kasta Tetsushi was born in the distant western lands of Niapona. Originally an orphaned monk, Kasta served the Niapon gods of Hami and Kechi, as well as Shintos. He was disliked by his brethren however, he felt he was overly-ambitious and cruel, and never advanced in rank. In the end, who took to worshipping other gods, foreign gods, and conducted long-dead rituals, and was expelled from the monastary. Kasta Tetsushi retreated to the Tan-Guri mountains, where he continued his commune with the dark gods. One night, whilst meditating on Mount Kengu, he was visited by an apparation, a woman of immense beauty who claimed she was the queen of heaven and hell, Vankimi. In reality she was the Death Queen, and she convinced Tetsushi that he was destined to be an emissary for Vankimi, and lead his people to a new era, ruled by the love of the Queen of Heaven and Hell. Tetsushi descended the mountain, and began to preach what he had been told. Most people shunned his words, but Kasta had great charisma, and slowly gathered a following. They preached throughout the land, and practiced the dark rituals of Vankimi. In the end, after amassing a few thousand converts, Vankimi came to him again. She convinced him that the people of Niapona were heretics, and only he, as emissary, and his followers, could convert them. Kasta made his army of followers into an army of warriors, and renamed himself Kasta Khan, the general of the Army of Vankimi's Salvation. They attacked hundreds of towns, slaughtering thousands of people, and the wild horsemen quickly gained much territory. However, in the end, a large Niapon army was gathered against Khan, and Vankimi's Salvation was defeated and routed. Ousted from Niapona, Khan led the remnants of his horsemen east, to where Vankimi said her holy lands were. Eventually, they were met by a figure who claimed he was the high priest of Vankimi, and that Khan and his men were to enter his service. Khan agreed, and the Vankimi's Salvation became members of the Black Fang in Daenor. The ranks of the Black Fang quickly assimilated the army until all released their previous allegiances. Khan excelled as a priest, and quickly gained promotion. He rejoiced in serving Vankimi and her relatives, and was filled with love for the Queen of Heaven and Hell. Khan, due to his background, was eventually taken under the wing of Yamaile himself, who required great generals for his armies. Khan's victories convinced the Shadowmage that he was a gstrong leader, and he was placed in charge of a Daenorrim host, patrolling the Rhutalthian border, and given a Ring of Life. He had many victories over the Rhutalathians, and eventually was chosen to lead one of the hosts against the Dwarves of the Ered Glos. Leaving Captain Keasa in charge of the Rhutalthian border, he teamed up with Lamia and eventually conquered the western flank of the Ered Glos. Now ruling from his throne in Death-Pass, Khan is the unofficial leader of the Southern Daenorrim. Although he technically shares the role with Lamia, she is often away, and the mountains fall under his rule. Khan is a tactical genius and a fearsome warrior. However, as leaders go, he is cruel, unkind and bitter. He has prejudice against almost everyone, other than the Black Fang, whom he adores. He feels that everyone has treated him unfairly, and that those under his power must pay for the unfairness. He is feared greatly, and demands extreme loyalty from his troops. Khan is small, with plaited hair, and a vicious scar down the side of his face. He dresses in the style of old Niapona, and tries to convince himself that he is still a patriotic and valued citizen of his old nation. Category:Daenor Category:Death-Pass Category:Ered Glos Category:Calendrudor Category:Dark Lords Category:Kasta Khan Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Neaponi